


莫比乌斯之环 一发完

by Kannareiya



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 11:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18940195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kannareiya/pseuds/Kannareiya
Summary: 约炮有风险，419要谨慎





	莫比乌斯之环 一发完

这是陈斌第... 不知道几次在这个时间点醒来。

他从沙发上坐起，抬手挠了挠乱成鸡窝的头发，接着才捞过茶几上的烟，抽出一根叼进嘴里后点燃，然后深吸了一口气，让尼古丁和烟草充分的浸透他每一颗肺泡之后，才满足的把烟吐出。

打火机被他随意的扔在了桌上。

陈斌的生活周而复始。

不是现代青年那种无病呻吟般的伤春悲秋，他是真的被困在了一段无限重复的时间里。

因为他的出轨而魂断公路的女友为了报复他，不惜以灵魂做为代价，只为了把他困死在悔恨里。

一开始，他的确对女友的回归感到庆幸。

他天真的认为只要能让他弥补曾经犯下的过错，就算只是一缕幽魂也没有关系。但是渐渐的，陈斌开始对这样的生活感到厌烦。毕竟没有人会愿意永远活在一尘不变，没有未来的人生里。

没有人！

他们开始吵架，开始互相谩骂指责，甚至开始把手边的一切砸烂来宣泄心中的不满。然后突然有一天，微信的提示音不再响起，他的女朋友也不再出现了。

陈斌大喜过望。他战战兢兢的过了一天，满心以为所有的苦难都将结束，一切可以重新开始——直到他又再一次在床上睡下却在沙发上醒过来。

然后他变成了一个人重复着这一切。

他甚至试过以自杀来了结这整件事。只是不论是跳楼，割腕，上吊，自焚还是其他什么死法。第二天他都会准时的在同一个时间以同样的姿势在沙发上醒来。

无、一、例、外。

没有什么比求生不得，求死不能更让他绝望。

他的生活就像莫比乌斯之环一样，没有尽头，甚至连正反面都没有。

庄森就是在这时候闯进了他的世界。

微信提示音响起的时候，陈斌一度以为是自己的幻觉。他不抱希望的捡起了被他丢到沙发下的手机，随意的瞄了一眼。

庄森：我在附近的人上找到你，今晚有空吗？要不要一起玩玩？

陈斌被短信的内容惊得马上从沙发上坐了起来。他劈里啪啦的按着手机，飞快的给庄森回了短信。

陈斌：好啊，来我家吧。我在家等你，地址是——

庄森：等我半小时。

收到了对方的答复，陈斌才察觉出他竟然紧张得手心都是汗。他随手把手机一抛，就从沙发上站了起来环顾下四周，然后有点嫌弃的皱起了眉头后，才开始着手整理乱糟糟，脏兮兮的房子——虽然很大可能明天过后一切又会恢复原样。

庄森到的时候陈斌刚洗完澡。他急冲冲的套了条短裤就出来开门，发梢上没擦干的水甩得一路上都是。

“你好，我叫庄森。”他笑着打了声招呼，“怎么称呼你？”

陈斌认识他。

庄森，庄大医生，血液科最年轻的庄主任。陈斌曾经最讨厌这种人模狗样的社会精英了。

表面上看起来道貌昂然，其实一肚子坏水，私底下指不定玩得比他们还凶呢。

“陈斌。”不想和他废话，陈斌直接把人拽进屋子里，“做吗？”

庄森被陈斌的直接唬的一愣，不过他转念一想：

也是，不就是约炮嘛。不直接难道还要从诗词歌赋聊到人生哲理吗？

见人沉默不语，陈斌不耐烦的勾出了庄森整整齐齐塞在西装三件套里的领带，然后用力一扯，直接吻上了他的唇。

他们一路亲吻，跌跌撞撞的往房里走去，同时手也没闲着，边走还边抚摸着对方的身体。等到他们气喘吁吁的躺倒在床上的时候，庄森身上只剩下件白色的衬衫，而陈斌的短裤早就不知道被他踢到哪里去了。

“怎么那么心急？” 庄森抚摸着陈斌手感一流的肌肉，“你是多久没做了？”

“少废话，” 陈斌呛了回去， “你到底行不行啊？”

庄森从没被人质疑过不行。他眯起了眼睛，暗暗的加重了搓揉陈斌胸前的力道，让陈斌爽得挺起了胸膛，更加把自己往他手上送。只是虽然快爽得找不着北了，他嘴上还是不肯示弱：“要是不行就干脆换我来吧。”

不想再听到对方喋喋不休的说着煞风景的话，庄森俯下身再次吻上了陈斌，把他即将出口的话都堵了回去，吻到人颤抖着把他推开为止。

“怎么样？” 他看着身下闭着眼张大嘴喘息的人，“感觉还不赖吧？”

在心里翻了个白眼，陈斌翻过身骑坐在庄森身上，沿着下巴慢慢的向下亲吻。末了，他直接把庄森还软趴趴的肉棒含进了嘴里舔弄，故意发出了啧啧的水声。

庄森被陈斌伺候得舒舒服服的，他抬手像是抚摸小狗般的揉着对方还湿漉漉的头发，鼻腔里发出了满足的哼唧，肉棒也在陈斌有技巧的挑逗下充血涨大。

“嗯对，就是那里。” 他说，“你好棒...”

庄森按着他的头来了几下深喉，把人插得够呛，喉咙也反射性的干呕。陈斌骂骂咧咧的吐出了嘴里的肉棒，随随便便的给自己扩张了下就压低了腰，缓缓的坐了下去。庄森的尺寸相当可观，陈斌反复停下几次后，才勉强的把整根吞入。

“操你...” 他扶着庄森的肩膀开始上下晃动自己的腰， “啊... 好大... 好涨...”

体内温热的肉棒烫得他想落泪。陈斌已经不记得他上次感受到人体的温度是在什么时候了。

日复一日的生活让他完全失去了对时间流逝的感知。

庄森一手扶着陈斌的腰，另一只手还搓揉着他胸前，两指揉捏拉扯着艳红的乳尖，激得陈斌仰头轻喘，喉结也跟着上下滑动。他用力的向上顶胯，变换着角度的在陈斌体内抽插，直到对方的喘息在他重重擦过一点而变得更加黏腻后，才专注的朝着那里进攻。

陈斌被肏得直接软下了腰。他趴伏在庄森颈间，难耐的呻吟：“啊... 嗯... 你、你慢点啊... 操！”

“怎么样？” 庄森动手拍了一下陈斌浑圆饱满的臀部，“哥肏得你爽不爽？”

“爽... 啊！好爽... 太、太快了... 不行，不行了... 快爽死了...”

他被快感刺激的连话都说不利索了，脚趾头也蜷缩着。陈斌抬起头顺着庄森的下颌线一路舔吻过去，最后直接把舌头伸进对方嘴里，交换了个缠绵的湿吻。

“真欠操！” 庄森被陈斌的后穴吸得头皮发麻， “都快被你榨干了。”

他更加用力的向上顶去，把骑在他身上的人撞得一颠一颠的，只能掐着他的肩膀来稳住自己。陈斌泄愤的一口咬上了庄森的喉结，却只换来了对方的轻笑和更加猛烈的抽插。

“啊哈... 操！你慢、慢点啊... 呜... 要死了... 我、我要射... 哈... 射了。”

陈斌拉过庄森的手摸上自己硬得发疼得肉棒，用眼神示意他帮自己撸出来，后穴同时也规律的收缩着，把庄森夹得差点缴械投降。他不满的托着对方的臀部，更加卖力的肏着身上的人，双手也顺着人的意思上下撸动，把陈斌肏得是直翻白眼，软下腰扑在他身上浪叫。

要真这么快就被搞射了，那他会被陈斌嘲笑到死的吧！

陈斌把头埋在他颈间吸吮，留下了一个个青紫的吻痕。他知道自己快射了，庄森从刚开始就一直朝着他的敏感点肏去，让他无暇分神去做乱。他抱着庄森的头和他接吻，然后在无声的尖叫中射了他一手。

“宝贝，” 庄森把手上的白浊抹在了陈斌的腹肌上， “你好棒啊...”

他翻身把还沉浸在高潮余韵里的人压在了身下，把他的腿拉开到极致，然后就毫无章法的抽插了起来。还在不应期的陈斌哪受得了这样的折腾，他环着庄森的颈项，拿不定主意是要把人推开还是拉近：“哈... 呜... 你慢点... 操！不、不行了... 呜哇... 要... 要死掉了...”

庄森在快射之前想要退出陈斌体内，却没想到会被他制止了。对方奶着小嗓音撒娇求他直接射进去，甚至还夹紧了后穴不让他离开，让他很快就在这双重刺激下射进了他体内。他抱着像只小猫一样窝在他怀里的陈斌，梳理着他汗湿的头发，盘算着等一下要不要再来一次，却突然感到颈间一痛。

陈斌竟然直接咬开了他的颈部大动脉，然后就着伤口处，一口一口的吞咽着喷涌而出的鲜血！

高潮和失血让庄森失去了反抗能力。陈斌压制着他微弱的挣扎，然后抬起头吻上了他的唇。鲜血把他的脸点缀的妖异而艳冶，他伸出舌头舔过下唇，把残留的血都卷进嘴里细细品尝着，然后冷眼看着庄森不甘的睁着眼睛，咽下了最后一口气。

温热的鲜血让他满足的眯起了眼睛。

其实陈斌也不知道他为什么要这么做。他只是厌烦了一个人不断重复的生活，想要有个人陪陪他，不管那个人是谁。然后就在那一瞬间，他内心突然响起个声音，一直不断的怂恿他——

杀了他！快杀了他！只要他死在这个时间轮回里，那他明天就会再次出现了。

所以陈斌遵从本心的杀了庄森。

他把自己埋进庄森怀里，抱着他逐渐失温的身体，帮他合上了眼睛，说道：“晚安，庄森。”

明天见。

第二天，陈斌照旧准点的在沙发上醒来。

他忐忑不安的开始收拾起房间，不确定昨天的猜测是否正确，直到微信的提示音响起。

庄森：我在附近的人上找到你，今晚有空吗？要不要一起玩玩？

他勾起了嘴角。

陈斌：好啊，来我家吧。我在家等你，地址是——

庄森：等我半小时。

END


End file.
